Soul Crushing Blue
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post 624, 'The Fang'. La cicatrice de Nnoitora qui court sur son épaule et longe son cou rejoint celle qu'il lui a infligée, jadis ; pourtant, Grimmjow est toujours le même.


**Rating** : T, évoluera par la suite vers M.  
**Genres** : Action-Aventure, Friendship, Slash (Grimmjow/Ichigo).  
**Disclaimer **: Tite Kubo

**/ ! \Spoilers pour le scan 624 : The Fang.**

**NB :** Si vous m'avez déjà lue, vous savez peut-être que le Grimmjow/Ichigo a une place vraiment épique dans mon coeur et que j'ai attendu ce moment TROP LONGTEMPS pour ne pas écrire un début de fic dessus dans les heures qui ont suivies. Non ce n'est pas un one-shot, et oui il y aura la suite quelque part après mes partiels.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Soul Crushing Blue**

* * *

_Ça ne prend qu'une seconde.  
_  
« Revanche ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil, leur souffle ce mot maudit et Ichigo se sent sourire, ses lèvres s'ourler dans cet air si typiquement _Hollow_ qu'il hésite, un instant, puis se laisse aller; il n'y a aucun mal, aucun mal, et son double frappe aux portes de sa conscience comme pour lui dire qu'il n'a qu'à y aller au lieu de les laisser trépigner, impatients, et Ichigo se laisse sourire quand Yoruichi faire craquer son nouveau bras, danser ses doigts dans les airs comme pour tester ce nouveau membre qu'elle ne connaît pas encore.

Revanche, lut-elle si facilement dans son regard, et elle se lève tandis qu'il fait des plans; et elle enchaîne, Soul Society bis, ter, même, et il n'y a rien qu'ils ne pourront pas conquérir –

« T'inquiète pas pour le ciel, Kurosaki. »

L'air confiant de Yoruichi le rassure, et un bref instant Ichigo s'attend à tout, une machine, un sort, Urahara – un nouveau coup de canon tiré vers le ciel depuis le Seireitei, désespérément à _tout_ –

Yoruichi argue alors avec le vide, _ouvre-toi_, et le bruit familier d'un monde pas encore totalement oublié chante, chante alors que les fines épaisseurs qui séparent les deux dimensions craquent dans le silence divin de celle du Roi.

Oh, Ichigo ne le dira jamais, non – mais il sait déjà qui se tient dans la pénombre de ce portail ouvert comme une bouche béante sur l'enfer, et à son tour il commence à brûler; il l'entend avant de le voir, le talon qui claque nerveusement sur un sol trop lisse, l'impatience crasse qui gagne ses membres; _il est là pour moi_, avec ses griffes et ses crocs, ses longs doigts tremblants et ses ongles à ras, son reiatsu brûlant d'un bleu qu'il ne s'imaginait plus, et toutes les cicatrices qui courent sur sa peau désespérément cachée par plus de tissu qu'il ne l'a jamais vue porter.

Tout sur lui crie, _hurle_ j't'ai trop longtemps attendu – tu m'en dois une, _Kurosaki_, et ça ne prend qu'une seconde pour que la dimension entière se mette à trembler, comme Las Noches et le dôme s'étaient ébranlés la première fois, et tout d'un coup Karakura ne semble plus si loin, les routes et les immeubles, le bitume éventré par leur combat sans fin, son masque qui ne tient pas et ses yeux jaunes; et son reiatsu répond encore plus fort, brûle encore plus vif –

Grimmjow _vit_.

Grimmjow vit, et rien qu'à sa vue son reiatsu s'embrase du bleu le plus pur qu'il ait jamais vu – et il se glisse entre les pans dentelés du Garganta avec l'insolence facile qu'Ichigo connaît déjà, le Garganta les Ceros le Bala _Pantera_, et son sourire gagne encore plus son visage alors que ses yeux se posent dans les siens.

Et il songe, anéanti, qu'il ne s'en lassera jamais, que _même la mort n'aura pas le privilège de le toucher avant lui_; leurs reiatsus se consument dans le silence lourd de la dimension et tout autour d'eux le monde pourrait bien tomber et le ciel se fissurer, ça n'y changerait rien – ça ne prend qu'une seconde, des _mois_ plus tard, pour que tout recommence.

Vorace, le reiatsu abrasif de Grimmjow hume, chante le long de sa peau et parce qu'il n'en aura jamais assez, il le mord, le griffe –

« Kurosaki », souffle-t-il, sa voix toujours aussi grave et rauque, et il n'a pas changé, rien n'a changé – ils sont toujours les mêmes, même avec les cicatrices neuves qui longent son épaule et celles qui marquent le reiatsu d'Ichigo.  
Et son nom sonne comme jadis, _Shinigami_, craché avec autant de haine que de rage, d'envie; et il lui répondait, _Arrancar_, les cordes raides de son instinct tirées par plus pur et plus fort que lui, ce désir vibrant de toucher, d'essayer. Il l'entend sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler – son reiatsu lui crie déjà tout, il feule, _Pantera_, et il a seize ans de nouveau, un morceau de masque qui tient mal sur le visage et les griffes de Grimmjow qui lui lacèrent le dos, les sempiternels _je veux ta peau, Kurosaki _qu'aucun d'eux ne dit mais qu'ils entendent; et les mots lui manquent, se battent sur sa langue et s'arrêtent au bord ses lèvres, incapables de trouver de quoi répondre à ça, _ça_, et il _brûle_.

« Grimmjow », n'arrive-t-il qu'à répondre, et ses membres tremblent à l'unisson dans la tempête de hurlements que créée leurs reiatsus mêlés; _oh_, il y a bien quelqu'un pour tenter de les arrêter mais c'était déjà joué au moment où ils se sont vus, et même avant – ça n'a pris qu'une seconde, et la voix de Yoruichi se perd au milieu des crépitements incandescents de reiatsus qui s'égarent, s'envolent absolument partout et la dimension se met à trembler, encore, sûrement parce qu'elle est condamnée, peut-être un peu parce qu'ils la font sombrer.

_Deux ans –_

_Tu me dois ma revanche –_

_T'es vivant, sac à puces – _

_Shinigami, j'veux tes yeux __– _

Personne d'autre ne les entend par-dessus les grondements sourds de la tempête qui les enveloppe, ne les quitte pas; _les barrettes de la pétasse ne sont pas assez, et rien d'autre que Kurosaki ne l'est._

Yoruichi les observe avec son air le plus suffisant et un sourire large qui ne dévoile pas ses dents – _c'est un cad_eau, songe-t-elle avec une satisfaction si intense que son propre regard se gorge de reiatsu à l'image de ceux de Grimmjow et Ichigo qui en sont noyés; elle sent toute leur impatience, la rage assurée qui les consume un peu plus à chaque seconde, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un signe.

_Un jour ils se battront jusqu'à la mort_, et pourtant son regard doré n'arrive pas à se détacher d'eux, de leurs reiatsus qui s'emmêlent, précipitant la déchéance d'une dimension déjà mourante.

Elle n'avait su proposer que _revanche_, interrogatrice, avançant une solution évidente à un attentat destructeur; _revanche_, et le mot sonna infiniment juste sur ses lèvres quand Kurosaki lui avait sourit en retour, n'attendant que ce signe-là pour se lancer dans des plans improbables. Les autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre; mais elle le sentait, Jaggerjack, debout derrière cette porte invisible qu'elle avait dressé à l'aide de Kisuke, à l'aide d'un clou surmonté d'un dessin ridiculement exécuté et pourtant si évocateur – _le Garganta s'ouvrira_, lui avait-il dit, _et il attendra de l'autre côté, bon prince, que vous lui ouvriez la porte._

Yoruichi l'imagine, rageur, impatient, se tenant dans l'ombre des murs crasseux du passage, sa course terminée et les lignes blanches et lumineuses de la dimension divine se dessinant dans la pénombre du Garganta.

_Il traversera_, avait affirmé Kisuke, sûr de lui; _Ichigo suffira à le faire venir_ _(si toutes nos explications ne le convainquent pas.)_

« Tu sens ça, Quincy King ? » Lança-t-elle alors droit vers le bâtiment en ruines qui flotte au-dessus d'eux, mais qui ne tardera pas à glisser hors du ciel – la tempête gronde trop pour ne pas l'atteindre.

_On va t'écraser._


End file.
